happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:FlippyxFlakyalltheway/The First part of the Fic
Prologue: Flappy sat in her cave in silence. She was full of anxiety and excitement, because today she was returning home after 15 long years. Despite her young age at the time, she still remembered everything. Twins?! T-that’s…...Huh?!....Flappy tightly shut her eyes at the memory in pain. “I have to go back.I promised myself I would…” she told herself, looking at her reflection in her butcher knife. “I’m coming home, dad….” Part I: Night quickly turned to day, and Flappy was up early cleaning her knife in the river. She called the knife “Fred”, after her second uncle’s great-grandfather. “Flaps? Are you okay?” asked a small voice from behind. She looked behind to see her “sister”, Ruth, a pink and blue wolf with purple eyes. “Yeah...Just thinking about my family’s reaction to me.” she replied, petting Ruth’s head. “They’ll still love you! And if they don’t, then coming back here is always an option….” Flappy rolled her eyes, and put “Fred” away. “Ruth...You know I can’t come back...I loved training you and all, but my place is with my family.” the teen replied firmly, avoiding her fan’s glance. Ruth nodded solemnly and hugged Flappy good-bye. “I’ll always remember our fun times…” Ruth said, smiling. “Yeah! Killing all those hikers? Ha! Now that’s a memory we’ll always cherish!!” Flappy laughed before rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the upcoming tears. The two shared one final smile, before Flappy went running off, following the many signs to Hollow Tree Town. Part II: It took Flappy a few minutes to reach the Town, and by the time she was on her old street, she was breathless. “This is it...I’m almost home! After 15 years!!” She raced over to her log-shaped house and couldn’t help but notice the lights were off. She thought that was a bit strange, but didn’t worry too much. Flappy walked up to the house and grabbed for the doorknob, when it mysteriously creaked open. “That’s odd. Dad used to lock the door constantly.” Flappy muttered under her breath, proceeding to open the door. She gasped at the sight before her. The ceiling lights flickered, chairs and tables were overturned and claw marks damaged the walls. Flappy slowly walked around the living room, then stepped on something soft. It Flippy’s hat. “Dad’s hat!” She picked it up and put it on her own head and began calling out for him and her mom. “Dad? Mom? Guys?! Where is everyone?!?” The confused teen looked all over, but her golden “flipped-out” eyes fell on a note held on the wall by a knife. She ripped the paper off and read it aloud: Dearest Reader: I’ve come here to tell you that we’ve had a great time at this party. It was a blast. There was music, dancing, laughter and did I mention….blood? The boys and I had enough of the cheeriness after a while and decided to turn on everyone. No one was killed in the process, but we beat up the entire house!! We then took them to a secret hideout at ~_ DD-#^(. Come and find them if you dare!!!!! “Argh….Of course the address is unrecognizable. Looks like I’ll have to do a little research, then sharpen my knife.” And with that, Flappy traveled around town, asking around for any kind of details on the address. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yup...That's the first part of it. Ummm....Is it good? I could use some more suggestions now. It would be a big help :) [[Category:Blog posts]